Zoe Firelock-Reddan
Zoe Ava Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the third daughter and fourth child of Sylar and Pippa Firelock-Reddan. She will be a type two vampire and will possess the ability of Venokinesis. Appearance Zoe will have the strikingly pale skin tone most common with vampires, and will have dark brown hair which will eventually become thick and black. Her eyes will be a brown so dark that they too will look black, in some lights. As an adult, she will tend to wear a lot of black and white clothes to emphasise her colouring. She will also like dressing a little eccentrically. She will be petite and slim throughout her life. Abilities Zoe will possess enhanced speed, strength, stamina, senses, reflexes and agility. She will be capable of detecting other vampires and werecreatures, and will also be able to track them. Her body will heal rapidly from almost any injury. She could never get ill, as her immune system will be so efficient that any pathogen would be eliminated before it could pose a threat, and once she is an adult she will be immortal and will not age any further. She will reach adulthood only 5 years after her birth. She will also possess the ability of Venokinesis. She will be capable of creating all poisons, including bacterial toxins, plant and animal poisons and the venom produced by type one vampires. She will be able to target the location of the poison, as long as she can see the place she is aiming at, though she will find it easiest to simply create the poison on her fingertips or in the air. She will also be able to create poison already within a person's body, if she can see that person. She will be immune to all poisons herself, and will be able to completely remove a toxin from the body and heal any damage it has already caused. Family, Coven & Relationships Zoe's family will consist of: *Father - Sylar *Mother - Pippa Firelock-Reddan *Older sisters - Ellie and Alanna Firelock-Reddan *Older brother - Noah Firelock-Reddan *Younger brothers - Harry, Casey and Blake Firelock-Reddan *Younger sisters - Ciera and Emma Firelock-Reddan She will join her mother's coven, the Firelock Coven. History Etymology Zoe is a Greek name meaning "life", which can also mean "a means of living", "subsistence", "goods" or "property". Her middle name, Ava, is sometimes regarded as a respelling of the name Eva, also meaning "life". It is also a Germanic name with an uncertain meaning, and an Afghan name which means "voice". The meaning of "life" could refer to how she could save lives by healing away the effects of poison. Her surname of Firelock may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to the family's martial history. Her surname Reddan, is Gaelic and means "reed" or "red", which could be symbolic of blood and vampirism, or the "fire" element in the name Firelock. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Vampires Type 2